Whose Line Is It Anyway? HP Style! Ep2
by Zandramas
Summary: The sequel to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Hp Style! Episode 1! Rated PG-13 for language and innuendoes.


Chapter 1: Questionable Impressions  
  
A/N: Well, hello, everyone! I'm back. Obviously . . . Anyway, I know I said in my little note after chapter 10 of Episode 1 that you guys would be picked the games and et cetera, but I was watching (what else?) Whose Line a while ago and one of the games they played was called Questionable Impressions. It's like Questions Only, but they have to use impressions. I thought it was funny so I decided to use it. Bear with me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron: Good evening, everybody, and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Harry Potter Style! On tonight's show, Drop Dead Gorgeous . . . Sirius Black!  
  
*Sirius grins for the camera*  
  
Ron: . . . An American Werewolf in London . . . Remus Lupin!  
  
*Remus smiles at the camera*  
  
Ron: . . . Greased Lightning . . . Draco Malfoy!  
  
*Draco winks at the camera*  
  
Ron: And last but not least, The Princess Bride . . . Harry Potter!  
  
*Harry grins cheekily and waves at the camera*  
  
Ron: And I'm your host, Ron Weasley! Come on down; let's have some fun! *Ron runs down from standing in the audience and trips on the step on his way to sit down at his desk. All the performers stand up and make to run to catch Ron is he falls. He catches himself and sits down, laughing* Whew! I'm okay! *Looks at the performers who look like they've just had heart attacks* Hahahahahaha.  
  
Sirius: I just saw my whole paycheck flash before my eyes, man.  
  
Ron: Hahahahaha, yeah, I bet you did. Hahahaha. Uhh, anyway. Welcome, everybody, to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Harry Potter Style! The game where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right; the points are just like Fudge's term as Minister of Magic.  
  
*Audience groans and laughs*  
  
Ron: Oh, yeah. Uhh, if you've never seen this show before, here's how it works: These guys are going to act out little skits and stuff and everything they do, they're making up off the top of their head. Uhhh, let's get the show started tonight with a game called . . . Questionable Impressions! This is for all for of you.  
  
*Performers step onto the stage and split up onto the two sides: Harry and Sirius on one side, Remus and Draco on the other*  
  
Ron: Now, in this game, these guys can only use questions, but . . . there's a catch. In addition to speaking only in questions, they must also do a different impression each time they come onstage. The scene is St. Mungo's Emergency Room. Take it away, whenever you're ready, starting with Harry and Remus.  
  
Harry: *gets down on knees and looks in shock down at an invisible person before looking back up at Remus* *as the Mayor of Munchkin City* What happened here?  
  
Remus: *as Bill Clinton-thanks, Kerty!* Didn't you hear me tell you I did not have sexual relations with this woman?  
  
*Ron and the audience start laughing*  
  
Harry: *looks outraged* When did you tell me that?!  
  
Remus: Didn't I tell you outside?  
  
Harry: What did you say?  
  
Remus: I said—oh.  
  
*Remus turns and walks offstage. Draco bounces out*  
  
Draco: *as Elmer Fudd* Is thewe anything I can help you with, Doctow? *does the Elmer Fudd laugh*  
  
Harry: Could you pick up that scalpel for me?  
  
Draco: This one hewe?  
  
Harry: Ye— *turns abruptly and walks on his knees offstage*  
  
*Sirius steps out*  
  
Sirius: *as Cartman from South Park* Do yo have any Cheesy Poofs?  
  
Draco: Awen't you a fat boy?  
  
Sirius: Haven't you realized I'm just big-boned?!  
  
Draco: Is that all it is?  
  
Sirius: Haven't I told you that?  
  
Draco: *gets down on one knee and grasps Sirius' hand* Would you be my nuwse?  
  
*Sirius starts laughing too hard to answer*  
  
Sirius: *still laughing* No.  
  
*He walks offstage as Harry walks on*  
  
Harry: *as Yogi Bear* Well, hey, there, fatty! You wanna take a look in my pic-a-nic basket? *He winks at the audience. Ron can be heard laughing from off camera*  
  
*Ron buzzes. Harry and Draco break down laughing and head back to their seats with Sirius and Remus*  
  
Ron: Yeah, we're just going to stop it right there. Ahhh, that was great. Um . . . eh, what the hell. A hundred thousand points to you all.  
  
*Performers look surprised*  
  
Harry: Wow.  
  
Sirius: *looks suspicious* Who do you want to do what?  
  
*Ron laughs*  
  
Ron: Nah, I'm feeling kinda nice today.  
  
*Sirius scoffs*  
  
Sirius: Yeah, right. Then later on, you're going to be all, "Hey, you're the winner! Come on over to me desk!"  
  
*Ron starts laughing*  
  
Ron: Oh, Merlin! *wipes his eyes* See, Sirius, that's why we loved having you on the show.  
  
*Sirius looks down at the floor*  
  
Audience: Awwwwww . . .  
  
Sirius: *sighs* There goes my paycheck.  
  
*Audience laughs*  
  
Ron: Oh, yeah . . . Now, it's time to move on to a really great game called . . .  
  
A/N: Okay, everyone! Tell me what games, who's playing them, what's involved, this is your fic!!!!!!!! 


End file.
